houseofdramafandomcom-20200214-history
House Of Drama Challenge(season 5)
|- ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center; background-color:black; color:white; "|Broadcast |- ! scope="row" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left; "|Original channel | style="vertical-align: top; "|HODTV |- ! scope="row" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left; "|Original airing | style="vertical-align: top; "|TBA |- ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center; background-color:black; color:white; "|Chronology |- ! scope="row" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left; "|Preceded By | style="vertical-align: top; "|Battle Of The Seasons 3 |- ! scope="row" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left; "|Followed by | style="vertical-align: top; "|Frienemies |} Girls Vs. Boys is the fifth season spin off of the United States reality show House Of Drama. It was set in New Delhi, India. Summary The twenty contestants were initially separated into two teams, Lotus, which were the girls and Banyan, which were the guys. At the final sixteen, the tribes were switched. At the final eleven, the players merged and formed the yellow tribes, Ganges. Tyler Ridgeway House Of Drama(season 1) managed to defeat his former cast member Leslie Munoz by a vote of 5-4 and win the $250,000. Tyler was also selected as the Fan Favorite of the season and won an additional $25,000. This marks the third time Tyler became the Fan Favorite of a season. Tyler also breaks records as the only player in HOD Challenge history to never be in the bottom two in both challenges he was in and holds the record for the most individual challenge wins which is seven. Kari holds the record for being in the elimination round which was seven and surviving elimination which was six. Team Namesakes *''Lotus''-India's National Flower *''Banyan''-India's National Tree *''Banges''-One Of India's National Rivers Challenges #''Target Practice:Sling balls at glass tiles. Whoever breaks 5 in a row wins the challenge.'(Banyan Wins)' #Water Basketball:The teams had to play in a basketball style game in the water. Whoever scored three points first won.'(Banyan Wins)' #Balance Balls:Balance yourself on a ball and get yourself to the other side before the other team does.'(Lotus Wins)' #Dice Rollers:The entire team rolls a pair of dice. The team with the highest total score wins.'(Lotus Wins)' #Card Play:The teams draw cards. The team with the highest score wins.'(Lotus Wins)' #Slippery Slope:Teams slide down a hill and grab blocks to assemble a puzzle.'(Lotus Wins)' #Don't Drop:The teams hold on to a small stick. The last person standing wins for their team.'(Banyan Wins)' #Crank:Crank a raft to get your team members to the other side to get a flag.'(Banyan Wins)' #Cubix:Solve a complex cube puzzle.'(Lotus Wins)' #Dodgeball:Don't get hit by the balls.'(Tyler Won)' #Drop Out:The players hold on to a rope. Whoever holds on the longest wins.'(Tyler Won)' #Ring Of Fire:Hold a metal pole in the middle of a ring of fire. Whoever holds it the longest wins.'(Tyler Won)' #Underwater Maze:Navigate your way through a underwater maze, retrieve a flag and make it before the other players.'(Tyler Won)' #Drag Race:The players are in race and whoever reaches the end first wins.'(Tyler Won)' #Guess The Movie: A scene from a movie is played and the players must guess it. Whoever guesses the most correctly wins. '(Tyler Won)' #Challenge Replay:All the challenges are combined into one. Whoever wins the most sections wins the challenge. '(Tyler Won)''' Episodes Contestants Jury Votes The game References